Accidentally in Love
by japril shipper
Summary: What if the pregnancy scare went differently? What if every thing changed? And if they did, would they still be together? japril!


**So this is my first story on , i really hope you like it**

_**Accidentally in Love**_

* * *

April and Jackson sat on a bench outside the hospital. April held the envelope that would say if she's pregnet or not. She took a deep breath and looked at Jackson.

"Jackson, I'm scared," she whispered. Jackson wrapped his arm around her. He gently kissed her.

"Me too, but we, we can do this." He looked into his eyes, "Me and you remember?"

April smiled, "yeah. Okay I'm ready," she slowly opened the envelope, "Pregnet," she smiled up at Jackson, "I'm pregnet," she grabbed her stomach and looked down at it, "Hi baby, I know you don't have ears yet, and you can't hear me, but I'm your mommy, and the wonderful man beside me is your daddy, you'll love him," she looked up at Jackson, "I do."

Jackson couldn't help but smile, he pulled her close and kissed her, "We have a wedding to plan," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Like I said we don't have to, if you don't want t-" Jackson silenced her by kissing her.

"I want this April. Me, you and this baby," he smiled, "I love you."

April smiled, "I love you too." April kissed him, "we have to get back to work now, I'll see you at home?"

"I'll meet you in the lounge later okay," Jackson smiled, he grabbed her hand, "we are a team."

April smiled, "I've never been good on teams." Jackson kissed her.

"This one will be different."

Jackson and April sat on the couch in April's small apartment. They were looking through magazines baby and bridal. Jackson was really supportive of April.

April looked up at Jackson and scrunched her nose, "Is there anyway we can get married before my parents know I'm pregnet?"

Jackson nodded, "We can figure something out," he smiled. "But I thought you said your parents were very understanding, I don't think they would have a problem."

"They know I'm not a virgin, but being pregnet out of wedlock, that is _completely_ different," April laughed, "so we need to get married quick." April scrunched her nose, "romantic huh?"

Jackson smiled, "very." He stood up and took April with him, he picked her up bridal style and spun her around, "I love you."

April wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too." She gently kissed him, "you know when I'm really pregnet, we can't have sex." She giggled.

"As long as your here I'm okay," he smiled, he slowly leaned in and claimed her lips again. "Your are beautiful."

April smiled, she sat on his lap facing him and kissed him. She giggled as he slid his hand up her back. She cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead on his.

"I'm hungry," she giggled, she thought a little, "and I have to pee," she laughed "the joys of being pregnet!"

Jackson laughed and kissed her again, "wanna get Chinese food?"

April smiled, "can we?"

Jackson laughed again, "of course, you stay here I'll be right back." He gave her another quick kiss and walked out the door. April continued to sit on the couch, she sprawled out and clicked on the tv still flipping through the magazines. She occasionally awweing.

About twenty minutes later Jackson returned with the food. He sat down on the couch next to April again and gave her a box the contained her food. She grinned widely.

"Thank you dear," she giggled and kissed him.

Jackson admired her, he watched her every move, he knew her every move. He loved her every move. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was in an awkward situation, the way she kissed him, they way their bodies moved as a mirror. Some thing he saw that she didn't. Her curves that she refuses to believe exists, the curves she had beneath her scrubs. Her gorgeous eyes, her beautiful, funny personality, she always puts herself down.

She smiled up at him, "what?" She giggled, he hadn't realised how long he was staring at her.

"Nothing, your just beautiful," he smiled at her affectionately.

She giggled and slapped his chest, "we're getting married, you should really stop lying."

"I'm not lying," he smiled, "gorgeous."

April smiled and hopped on his lap, she rested her forehead on his, "pretty boy."

"Gorgeous."

"Pretty boy."

"Gorgeous."

"Pretty boy."

"Gorgeous."

"Pretty boy."

Jackson finally claimed her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she easily tightened her grip around his neck, she brushed her nails against the back of his neck, he love it so much, she knew it drove him crazy.

She smiled against his lips. He flipped April so he was hovering over her. She giggled and cupped his cheek his hand remained by her thighs.

April phone rang and she quickly pulled away from Jackson and grabbed it.

"Hello," she paused to listen to who was on the other end then smiled brightly, "ALLY!"

_"Apes! I miss you so much!" _Her sister explained sitting in April's childhood bedroom, Alice was 16 so she still lived with Karen and Joe.

"What happened this time babe?" April asked her sister quickly mouthing _sorry_ to Jackson. _It's okay_ he mouthed back.

_"The girls at school are such jerks! They always make fun if me and the people I used to think were my friends are all turning on me!" _Alice cried, _"I need an Apes hug."_

"Aww babe, you need an April hug," she sighed, "it'll get better babe!"

_"Thanks Apes,"_Alice smiled_, "So anything interesting happen lately?"_

April smiled at the question and looked up at Jackson, "you could say that, Jackson's here."

_"Ahh omg really, you guys are totally adorable!" _April laughed at her sister's response.

"Wanna talk to him?" April laughed.

_"O. M. G! Can I?" _April laughed and nodded.

"Of course, here he is," she smiled and handed the phone to Jackson.

"Hey Ally," Jackson smiled.

_ "Hey Jackie!"_ Alice exclaimed into the phone, _"How are you and April!? You guys are perfect!"_

Jackson laughed, "we are perfect," he smiled at April who was blushing, "did your mom tell you, your whole family is coming here next week?"

Alice smiled, _"Yeah! I'm so excited! I like already packed!" _Jackson laughed.

"April and I are really excited to," he continued smiling at April. She smiled back and grabbed his hand, they both sat up and April cuddled next to him.

_"Okay so how's work? April told me you guys are being sued!"_ Alice sighed.

"Yeah," Jackson admitted. "But it's all going to work out."

_"Yeah I sure hope so-" _she paused to listen to someone in Moline,_ "sorry I have to go, duty calls"_

"Okay," Jackson smiled, "bye," he quickly handed the phone to April.

_"Bye Apes love you! Tell Jackie I miss him! Miss you sis! Love you! See you soon!" Alice smiled into the phone._

"Yeah bye babe love you, see you soon," April smiled and hung up.

"Do you miss it?" Jackson asked wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Moline?"

April nodded, "yeah, my family's there, I had a lot of bad memories there, but also a lot of good ones."

Jackson kissed her cheek, "have you had good memories here to?"

April smiled and hoped on his lap, "of course," she leaned in slowly and kissed him, "I mean I met you, I got a job, I met you." She giggled.

Jackson picked her up and brought them to her room.

"I can't be a chicken," she smiled while her and Jackson were sitting in the attendings lounge, "I should tell my parents and my sisters I'm pregnet."

Jackson smiled, "okay, whatever you want," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" She asked against his mouth.

"Only if your telling your parents, I don't want them to think we favorite my mom." He explained.

April pulled away from his lips and smiled at him, "you are so smart, how did I ever get so lucky?"

Jackson smiled, "I ask myself that everyday about you," he looked into her eyes, "I love you."

April smiled, "I love you too," she was leaning in for another kiss when her pager went off, "I'll be back."

She ran out the door and Jackson remained in his seat. As soon as she was out of sight he pulled out a little black box.

April and Jackson were sitting in the attendings lounge, April rested her head on Jackson's shoulder, their shifts were almost over.

April pager rung she sighed and stood up, "I'll be back," she mumbled.

"Hey meet me out front, later?" He asked, April nodded.

"See ya then," she smiled and ran to her patients room she was being paged smiled to himself.

About an hour later Jackson was sitting on the bench for April, their shifts were now over. When he saw April he smiled, he ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled and kissed her.

"Hi babe," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up her are to try and comfort her. He knew she was exhausted, they were threatening to cut the ER so she was working her ass off. He sat down on the bench April still tucked in his arms.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "April, I love you I really do, and I-"

"Oh god, your breaking up with me aren't you," April cried crushing her hand to her face.

"April, April! _God_ no," he kissed her, "I love you. I really really _really_ do, you are my best, most loyal, honest, comforting, supporting, amazing, talented friend, I love everything about you, even the bad things, and I know this is already happening but," Jackson smiled at April's confused face, he pulled out the little black box, she started to cry, she placed her hand over her mouth to stop a sob, "April Kepner, I love you so much, so will you be my wife," April accidentally let the sob escape.

"Yes yes of course yes," she pulled him close to her and kissed him, "even though we're already getting married," she smiled. Jackson wrapped his arms around her.

He stood up with her, their lips still locked, he gently lifted her off her feet and spun her around, April wrapped her arms around his neck.

She finally pulled away, "I have a question for you to," she smiled, "will you move in with me."

Jackson laughed, "of course." He held out his arm, "let's go home," April wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too."

"Oh my gosh!" April exclaimed, "their coming tomorrow evening!" She paced back and forth her and Jackson's apartment, he proposed a week ago and the ring looked _perfect _on her.

Jackson grabbed her shoulders, "it will be okay, they already know we're engaged, we told them that night," he smiled, "the only thing that they don't know is that your pregnet."

April smiled, "yeah," she bit her lip, "what if they get mad? I mean I'm 3 weeks pregnet!"

Jackson softly laughed, "so? They won't mind, they may get slightly mad but, they'll forgive you."

April laughed, "you always know how to make me feel better," she smiled sarcastically.

"It's fine Apes, it will all be fine," he reassured her. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and he pulled her into a hug.

The next evening April and Jackson were waiting for Karen, Joe, Alice, Libby, and Kimmie. April ran up to her family when they walked from the plane.

Kimmie was fairly tall, had short brunette hair and brown eyes, Libby was April's hight, long blonde hair and brown eyes, Alice had shoulder length brown, blonde hair and green eyes. Karen had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was quiet short, Joe brown hair and green eyes and really big.

They whole family gathered in a group hug, Jackson smiled at the Kepner reunion. The hug separated and they all walked to April and Jackson's cars outside the airport. They drove to April and Jackson's apartment and walked into the beautifully decorated apartment.

"So how's the engaged couple?" Libby asked smiled at Jackson and April.

"Well we are doing fantastic-" April said interrupted by the doorbell, "that must be Catherine, I'll be right back," she smiled and opened the door.

The whole family was laughing and talking, April smiled at Jackson. "I'll be right back," April smiled walking to the washroom.

When in the washroom she was in shock, there wad blood, everywhere. She started to cry, she rested her head on her hands, this couldn't be happening. She quickly cleaned up and walked to the living room and forced a smiled.

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a minute in private," she managed to hide the pain in her voice.

He immediately stood up and walked to their bedroom, she sat on the bed and started to cry again, Jackson took a seat next to her, "what's the matter honey?" He was worried about her.

"Your free," she shrugged, "your free," she repeated looking down at her lap.

"April, what are you talking about?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"Jackson," she looked up at him, "I had a miscarriage." With that she completely broke down, Jackson's jaw dropped.

"April, it's okay," he kissed her cheek, "you really think I'm just marrying you because you were pregnet? April it's _so_ much more than that!"

April looked up at him tears in her eyes, her eyes were puffy and red, "what are we going to do?"

Jackson then just noticed he had tears running down his cheeks as well. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think they need to know," she whispered, "they need to know."

"Okay, let's tell them," he smiled, he stood up and grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her.

Their families looked at them immediately when they came from their room, worry in all their eyes.

April quickly wiped her tears and looked at their family, "theirs another reason why we wanted you to come here." Her voice broke in the middle and Jackson continued for her.

"We had some big news for you guys," he explained, "April, she was," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "well she was pregnet."

All the eyes widened then Alice spoke, "what do you mean by _was_?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I just had a miscarriage," she cried and buried her head in Jackson chest, he rubbed her back.

He kissed the top of her head, "it's okay," he whispered, "it's okay."

Karen walked up to her daughter, "honey, are you okay?" April sobbed against Jacksons chest.

"I don't know," she cried, she looked up at her mom tears in her eyes, "we didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl, we didn't want to know because we want ed to figure out _that _day," tears streamed down her cheeks, "now that day will never come." She cried again, Jackson wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her head.

Joe walked up to his daughter, "it's okay princess," he also had a few tears in his eyes, he hated seeing his little girl upset.

Joe rubbed her back, Jackson snuggled her in, right now he needed to protect her.

A minute later there was a knock on the door, Karen jumped up.

"I'll get it," she quickly kissed her daughter's head and walked to the door. She opened the door and there stood Catherine Avery. Smiling she held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Catherine Avery, Jackson's mother, I'm guessing you Karen, April mom," she smiled, "I've heard so much about you."

Karen half smiled, "yeah I've heard a lot about you too."

Catherine looked at Karen suspicious. "Is something wrong?"

Karen slightly nodded and opened the door more, "come in."

Catherine walked in the living room and saw April crying.

She walked up to Jackson, "baby what happened?"

He took a deep breath and kissed April's head.

"Well, umm-" he started a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "April she was, she was," he gulped, "pregnet." April cried a little more.

Catherine rubbed April's back. "I'm so sorry."

April looked up and Jackson wiped her eyes, she looked at Catherine. "Thank you."

She quickly kissed Jackson's cheek and walked up to her parents. Karen and Joe both wrapped their arms around their daughter.

"Baby it'll get better," Karen said trying to comfort April, she kissed her forehead.

April sighed, "I know."

April and Jackson sat on the couch in April apartment. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I need to get an appointment," she sighed. Jackson kissed her temple.

"I know." He rubbed her hand.

"It was only a few weeks, so," she couldn't finish, she just couldn't.

"I know."

"I'm sorry," she cried a tear running down her cheek.

Jackson looked at her, "sorry for what?"

"For losing our baby," she looked down at her lap.

Jackson kissed her forehead. "Are you kidding me April? You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for." He wrapped his arms around her, "nothing."

"I just feel like-"

"April, there's nothing you could of done to avoid this, there's no way you could of known this, there's nothing to be sorry for."

April took a deep breath. She rested her head on Jackson shoulder again and pulled her knees up with her.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Jackson asked.

"Can we stay here a few more minutes?"

"Of course," he softly kissed her on the lips and pulled her onto his lap she cuddled right close to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

The next morning April woke up snuggled up to Jackson's chest, his arms were wrapped around her. She smiled at his sleeping face. April placed her hand on his cheek, she ran her thumb down from his cheek bone to his chin.

She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes. A minute later Jackson was rubbing April's thigh, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good morning," he smiled and gently kissed her.

April gasped and covered her mouth. "Don't kiss me before I brush my teeth," she giggled.

He kissed her forehead, "let's go brush our teeth." He stood up and grabbed her hand. She crawled out of bed and he surprised her by picking her up bridal style. She giggled as he spun her.

He carried her to the bathroom and placed her down. He was walking closer to the sink but April grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed his nose.

Jackson smiled and grabbed her tooth brush and handed it to her. "Now hurry, so I can kiss you."

She giggled and grabbed her tooth brush. Jackson grabbed his as well and started brushing his teeth. The second they finished April wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled when he lifted her up.

April laughed, "see no bad morning breath."

Jackson smiled, "I love your morning breath. I love every, single, thing about you even the bad."

"Whatever," April laughed.

"Every," he kissed her on her cheek, "single," he kissed her other cheek and she giggled more, "thing." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love every single thing about you too." She smiled.

Jackson carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. She swung her legs giggling. She was wearing shorts and one of Jackson's jerseys.

He stood in front of her and smiled, he placed his hands on her knees. "I love you April Kepner," he whispered, "and I absolutely can't wait for you to be my wife."

April smiled and cupped his cheeks, "and I came wait for _you_ Jackson Avery to be my husband."

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

"I'm gonna make you some breakfast," Jackson smiled.

April shook her head. "You don't have to do that-"

"I want to," he interrupted quickly. "Now go in the living room enjoy some nice tv and just relax."

April smiled, "that is one of the many reasons I love you." He quickly kissed her one more time and sent her to the living room.

A few minutes later Jackson walked into the living room carrying a tray with a plate with pancakes on it and a cup of tea.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and tea ma lady." Jackson smiled and sat next to her.

"Another thing I love about you, you know I love tea in the morning _and_ chocolate chip are my favorite," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well of course, I'm also gonna definitely need to know this when we're married." He smiled. "Do you know what I love about you?"

April smiled, "what?"

"Your one of my only friends that's _always_ treated me like Jackson Avery not _the _Jackson _Avery_ son of Catherine Avery grand son of Harper Avery, your always there for me, your caring, your sensitive and yes I seriously _love_ that about you, you never let anyone change you, your smart," he smiled. April grabbed his hand, "I would name them all but then we'd miss...everything."

April smiled and kissed him, "oh your an amazing kisser," Jackson smiled.

She smiled, "right back at you."

"Oh I also _love_ your rambling, some people find it annoying, I find it adorable and sexy."

April laughed and slapped his chest, "whatever." She smiled up at him, "now go get your breakfast." She kissed him, "or do you wanna share?"

"Do you want to share?" He asked, April took a bite of the pancakes and her eyes slightly widened.

"Babe these amazing," she smiled, she held up a piece on a fork, "here."

He took the bit of pancake from the fork. He smiled, "I make some fine pancakes."

She smiled, "you do." She leaned in and kissed him again. "We can get more later," she giggled.

"I'm fine with that," he smiled and took another bite. He rubbed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

April sipped her tea and rested her head on Jackson shoulder again.

"So what are we planning for the wedding?" She smiled, "what do you want?" she quickly lifted her head, "wait you don't want to get married anymore do you?"

"April, would you stop being _so _insecure? Of course I still want to get married, I love you more then anything I've ever known," he rubbed her cheek again.

She quickly kissed his cheek, "are you sure?"

"April, of _course_ I'm sure!" He grabbed the plate from April's hand and placed it on the coffee table. He stood up and slipped his hand under her knee and picked her up bridal style. She squealed as he started walked.

"What are you doing?" She giggled. He kissed her gently.

"I'm taking you to show you how much I love you."

April gripped Jackson's hand, "I'm scared." They walked into the hospital.

"April, your gonna be fine," he rubbed her hand.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "We were really close, close to being parents, close to," she softly laughed, "raising a child."

Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her temple. "I know, I know."

"Jackson, I'm so sorry," she sighed.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, "it wasn't you, there's nothing you could of done, there's nothing we could of done."

April sighed, "let's just get this over with." Jackson rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked as they walked to the desk. April half-heartedly nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled. They stood by the desk and a nurse came, "April Kepner, noon."

They walked out of the room, April cuddled next to Jackson grasping his arm. "Let's go home." She sighed.

Jackson rubbed her shoulder, "okay, do you wanna get some ice cream or something?"

"Can we?" She asked while they walked out the door of the hospital.

Jackson half smiled, "of course." They walked to the car and and Jackson opened the door for April. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

They drove to the store and Jackson ran in and grabbed April's favorite ice cream, cookie dough. When he hopped back in the car April smiled.

"Cookie dough for ma lady," he smiled handing the tub to her, she smiled.

"I love you!" She put her hand at the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Jackson smiled against her mouth.

"Are you cramping yet?" He asked, remembering the doctors warning, she'll experience some cramping. Since she was only a few weeks, that most likely be the worst thing.

April lightly laughed, "no not yet." she sighed, "you wanna have kids, right?"

Jackson nodded, "of course, you'll make an _amazing_ mom!" He leaned forward and kissed her, "now lets get you home."

-a few weeks later-

Jackson would be home any minute, April quickly stood up and ran the kitchen. April pulled out the Chinese leftovers from last night and threw them in the microwave.

Jackson walked though the door and April couldn't contain her smile. She ran up to him. "Okay I probably shouldn't be telling you this because last time it didn't work so well." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Jackson, I'm," she bit down on her bottom lip, "I'm, pregnet."

Jackson jaw dropped, "what?"

"Yeah, I, I uh took like 20 pregnancy testes, there still in the washroom and they_ all_ read pregnet." She smiled, then softly whined. "I probably shouldn't get excited about this, I mean last time we both know what happened last time, and I really don't want to put you through that again." April started to cry, "I can't go through that again."

Jackson grabbed April's hand, he kissed her lightly, "have faith, have hope, your gonna be okay, breath. We are gonna have a baby."

April smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "we're gonna have baby."

**_Okay that's it for this story! I just NEED them to be together already! Shonda is ruining my life! R&R_**


End file.
